All you need is love
by JennetteNath89
Summary: La últimas dos semanas Kurt estaba llegando más pronto de lo normal, con ojeras que delataban su falta de sueño... ¿El culpable? Nadie. Solo él mismo, por pasarse las noches en vela viendo películas románticas hasta la madrugada, llorando con cada escena de beso. Quizás lo único que Kurt necesitaba era algo de amor... primer fic de glee...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este es mi primer fic sobre Glee, espero que les guste. Es Klaine, ¡obviamente! También tiene menciones Finchel y Brittana... El fic se lo dedico a Cory Monteith, que descanse en paz. Todos hemos pasado una época dura estos últimos meses y ya es hora se seguir adelante. Al final de cada capítulo pondré el título de las canciones que han aparecido en ese capítulo :D  
**

**La serie Glee, los personajes y las canciones no me pertenecen, solo esta historia es mía :P**

**"All you need is love"**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Llegaba temprano a la escuela... ¿Temprano? Sí, esa es la palabra. A nadie le parecía raro ver a Kurt llegando pronto al instituto, ya era algo rutinario. Pero hoy había algo diferente... en realidad no era solo hoy, eran ya semanas.

La últimas dos semanas Kurt estaba llegando más pronto de lo normal, con ojeras que delataban su falta de sueño... ¿El culpable? Nadie. Solo él mismo, por pasarse las noches en vela viendo películas románticas hasta la madrugada, llorando con cada escena de beso.

Casi sin poder dormir, se levantaba muy pronto por las mañanas... involuntariamente, claro. Cuando no puedes dormir te despiertas pronto y te es imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. ¿Qué hacer con ese tiempo que te sobra antes de clases? Nada. Prepararte y llegar pronto es lo único que puedes hacer.

Quizás lo único que Kurt necesitaba era algo de amor... amor romántico, como en esas películas que le hacían llorar cada noche.

- Hola Kurt - dijo Rachel acercándose hacia él - ¿Has dormido bien?

- Sí, muy bien - respondió con una falsa sonrisa.

- Oh, vamos. ¿Crees que puedes engañarme? Llevas dos semanas enteras con esas ojeras y ni siquiera te has molestado en ponerte maquillaje para ocultarlas. El Kurt que yo conozco no se comportaría así.

- Verás Rachel, sé que para ti es muy fácil. Estás de novia con Finn y no tienes ninguna problema para dormir, además vienes despejada al instituto cada día por tus sesiones mañaneras de ejercicio - dijo cerrando su taquilla.

Kurt se marchó por el pasillo y Rachel se fue por el lado contrario.

Exacto, Rachel y Finn estaban saliendo. Nadie se enteró de cómo empezaron a surgir esos sentimientos entre ellos. Un día estaban de amigos y al siguiente... ya no. Ya llevaban un mes entero juntos, y todos estaban felices por ellos... incluido Kurt. El único problema es que cada vez se sentía más solo. Ver a Finn y a Rachel besándose por el pasillo del instituto le pasaba factura diariamente.

Es verdad que Kurt estaba esperando por ese alguien especial que le hiciera perder la respiración cada vez que sonreía. Pero se le hacía tarde, cada vez se sentía peor. Peor por él mismo. Estaba deprimido, cabizbajo... incluso afectaba a su forma de cantar. Pero... es decir, eso era demasiado para él. ¿Qué era demasiado? Que hasta Santana y Brittany estaba juntas. Ambas habían admitido su verdadera orientación sexual hace poco y... ¿ya tenían pareja? Sin embargo él no había tenido novio, ni una sola vez, no lo había conseguido.

Al menos él podía liberarse cantando. Puede que su voz no estuviese perfecta debido a la depresión, pero aún así era un gran cantante y podía hacer música con lo que quisiera. El Glee Club había ayudado en eso... y seguiría ayudando durante un curso más. Así es, este era el último año de los compañeros del Glee Club, y debían aprovecharlo al máximo. Así que Kurt corría, literalmente, hasta el estudio con su mejor falsa sonrisa en la cara.

- Hola señor Schue - dijo tomando asiento.

- Buenos días, Kurt. ¿Has visto a Rachel?

- Que va, no la he visto en toda la mañana - mintió.

- Bueno, tendremos que empezar sin ella.

Puck se levantó de su asiento.

- Señor Schue, he preparado algo.

- Adelante, Puck. Me gusta que trabajéis sin que os lo pida - dijo sonriendo.

Puck se colocó en el medio de la sala y empezó a cantar y tocar una canción.

_You've got your dumb friends_  
_ I know what they say_  
_ They tell you I'm difficult_  
_ But so are they_  
_ But they don't know me_  
_ Do they even know you?_  
_ All the things you hide from me_  
_ All the shit that you do_

_It's nice to know you were there_  
_ Thanks for acting like you cared_  
_ And making me feel like I was the only one_  
_ It's nice to know we had it all_  
_ Thanks for watching as I fall_  
_ And letting me know we were done_

_You were everything,  
everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be,  
supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories,  
so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending..._

- No aguanto más - dijo Kurt interrumpiendo la canción.

Todos lo miraron extrañados mientras salía de la sala, corriendo... llorando... Salió del instituto y se sentó en el primer peldaño de la primera escalera con la que se cruzó. Ya no aguantaba más. ¿Por qué todas las canciones tenían que ver con el amor... o con el desamor? Pero Kurt no sabía qué eran ninguna de esas dos cosas. Ni siquiera notó como alguien se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó.

- Sí, claro - respondió limpiándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Nada, es solo que... - empezó a reírse un poco - No aguanto que todas las canciones sean de amor, ¿sabes? Eso es todo lo que necesito... algo de amor.

- Bueno... no todas las canciones tienen que ver con el amor.

Kurt giró la cabeza y le vio, sonriendo. Era un chico alto, con el cabello negro... de buena impresión, eso seguro.

- Me llamo Kurt Hummel - dijo dándole la mano.

- Blaine Anderson.

Le estrechó la mano y se dieron un apretón, seguido de algunas risas por parte de los dos, probablemente por la forma tan extraña en que se habían conocido. Ambos se estaban saltando las clases... por distintas razones, sí, pero por una vez no les importó hacer algo malo... algo en contra de las reglas.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado. Dejad reviews si os gustó y si no... también. Acepto críticas, así sé qué es lo que debo hacer para mejorar mi forma de escribir. Soy nueva en fanfiction y esta es apenas mi segunda historia, aunque la primera de la serie Glee. Hasta el próximo capítulo :D**

_**(Canción: Avril Lavigne: My happy ending.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Gracias por los reviews del primer capítulo! Aquí traigo el capítulo 2, no me enrollo más aquí arriba, simplemente disfruten de la historia :D**

**Todas las canciones que han aparecido, aparecen y aparecerán no son de mi propiedad.**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Era un día como otro cualquiera. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba... Vale, demasiado cursi. Pero ese era el estado de ánimo del nuevo y renovado Kurt Hummel. Por primera vez en su vida se había levantado escuchando música en la radio.

Llegó al instituto sonriendo. Pero no una falsa sonrisa como la de las últimas dos semanas, no. Esta sonrisa era real, llena de felicidad. Se había acostado pronto esa noche, no vio ninguna película romántica: no necesitaba nada que le rompiese el corazón de nuevo.

Saludó a Rachel, saludó a Mike... incluso saludó a Sue. Se sentía genial. Al fin y al cabo, era Kurt. Todo el mundo sabe cómo exagera con estas cosas. Es más, todos saben que fue él el único que soltó un gritito al enterarse de que Rachel estaba saliendo con Finn hace más o menos un mes.

- Hombre, Kurt - dijo Mercedes al verle tan sonriente - Pero si no tienes ojeras.

- Ya ves - respondió muy contento.

- A ver, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Suspiró.

- He conocido a un chico.

- Venga ya, ¿en serio? Cuenta, cuenta - dijo acercándose a él.

- Me lo encontré ayer cuando salí del estudio llorando. Estaba en la calle y nos pusimos hablar, dimos una vuelta...

- Espera - dijo Mercedes haciendo que Kurt bajase de la nube.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás feliz por mí?

- Claro que sí, Kurt. Pero... ¿sabes algo de ese chico?

- Bueno, se llama Blaine. Vive por aquí cerca...

- Me refiero a cómo es. ¿Por qué no estaba en clase ayer? Seguro que no se escapó por la misma razón que tú, podría ser que...

- Oh vamos, Blaine es perfecto. No podría creerte aunque tuvieses pruebas - dijo interrumpiéndola.

- Bueno, vamos al estudio. El señor Schue nos estará echando de menos - dijo rindiéndose.

Kurt cogió del brazo a Mercedes y se dirigieron al estudio.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron en alguna silla que estuviese libre y escucharon al señor Schue hablar sobre lo qué debían hacer en el Estatal. Pero Kurt no escuchaba nada de lo que el profesor estaba diciendo. Estaba demasiado distraído pensando en todo lo que podría hacer con Blaine cuando saliese de clase.

Kurt era un chico que se enamoraba demasiado pronto. Aunque recién se da cuenta, ya que nunca antes había estado enamorado. La verdad es que le gustaba sentirse así... lo que él no había experimentado todavía era el desamor, y todos sabemos que tarde o temprano tendrá que vivirlo...

- Perdone, señor Schue. Me parecería buena idea hacer un duelo a estas alturas del curso. Debemos prepararnos para el Estatal y me parece una buena forma de hacerlo si queremos ir al Nacional - sugirió Kurt.

- Sí, me parece una buena idea - dijo Finn.

Kurt sonrió.

- Vale - asistió - Dividíos en dos grupos: chicos y chicas. Tenéis tres días para preparar una canción.

- ¿Quién será el jurado? - preguntó Rachel.

- Yo mismo. Tranquilos, seré imparcial - dijo sonriendo.

Sonó el timbre y todos fueron salieron de la sala, menos Kurt.

- Ya sé qué canción vamos a interpretar - oyó débilmente decir a Rachel antes de salir.

- Señor Schue - le llamó.

- ¿Sí, Kurt?

- ¿Podría dejarme el salón esta tarde para ensayar?

- ¿Has hablado con el grupo acaso?

- En realidad me gustaría ensayar en solitario hoy.

- No lo entiendo pero... vale, te dejaré el salón.

- ¡Gracias! - dijo sonriendo.

Esa tarde Kurt se encontraba esperando por Blaine en las escaleras donde se conocieron el día anterior. No podía creer lo pronto en que se había enamorado. ¿Quién iba a decir que una noche iba a estar llorando viendo una película romántica y al día siguiente iba a estar tan sonriente? Nadie. Claro que no, nadie puede interferir en eso... o quizás sí.

Blaine llegó veinte minutos más tarde de lo que habían hablado, pero él ya avisó por teléfono que era muy impuntual. Aunque eso a Kurt no le importó lo más mínimo. Se levantó de las escaleras y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando a Blaine bastante sorprendido, aunque el día anterior ya le había dicho que era gay. Ambos lo eran.

- Ven, quiero enseñarte un lugar.

Le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó al salón donde ensayaban. Blaine observó la sala y se sentó en una silla de las que había por ahí.

- ¿Qué es este sitio? - preguntó señalando el piano.

Kurt no respondió y le extendió la mano. Blaine hizo un gesto como diciendo «Claro» y se levantó. Una música empezó a sonar y Kurt empezó a cantar.

_She's so mean but I gotta love it,_  
_ And I just can't let her go_  
_ I'm so whipped on her tiny little_  
_ She's a tempting animal._

Blaine sonrió y se unió a él cantando.

_Spends too much_  
_ And I never tell her no_  
_ Drives me nuts_  
_ And she got me by the throat_  
_ She's so mean but I gotta love it_  
_ And I just can't let her go._

_Lalala lalalalalalala_  
_ Lalala_  
_ I just can't let her go_  
_Lalala lalalalalalala_  
_ Lalala_  
_ I_ just can't let her go

_Breaks a billion hearts_  
_ I know i'm next in line_  
_ But I don't mind yeah, oh oh oh_

_I want her_  
_ Everybody wants her_  
_ She knows it eh eh eh_  
_ I want her but I better run away_

_Oh oh oh_

_She's so mean but I gotta love it,_  
_ And I just can't let her go_  
_ I'm so whipped on her tiny little_  
_ She's a tempting animal_

_Spends too much_  
_ And I never tell her no_  
_ Drives me nuts_  
_ And she got me by the throat_  
_ She's so mean but I gotta love it_  
_ And I just can't let her go_

___Lalala lalalalalalala_  
_ Lalala_  
_ I_ just can't let her go  
_Lalala lalalalalalala_  
_ Lalala_  
_ I_ just can't let her go

Terminaron de cantar y estuvieron en silencio durante unos pocos segundos. Luego empezaron a reírse juntos.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Bah, no creo, nadie puede odiar algo que sea Klaine xD Dejen sus reviews y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Adios!**

_**(Canción: One Direction: Just can't let her go.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, me animaron mucho. Aquí traigo el capítulo 3, espero que les guste porque se me apagó el ordenador de repente y tuve que volver a escribir todo lo que ya tenía escrito, cosa que me enfureció un poquito bastante :)) Ahora se narra lo que sucede con Blaine durante el primer capítulo, es un poco OOC pero espero que os guste :P**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

_Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring_... Pum! Blaine apagó el despertador de un golpe mientras gruñía y su cabeza seguía sumergida en la almohada. Tras varios minutos, se levantó de mala gana y desayunó rápidamente. Su madre no estaba, casi nunca estaba, es como si viviese solo. De un momento a otro decidió que ese día no iría a clase. Así era realmente Blaine Anderson, un rebelde. Aunque últimamente estaba mejorando bastante su conducta debido a la música, ya que él formaba parte del coro de la academia Dalton.

Sin embargo, hace un par de días sus compañeros le había mandado a espiar al coro del instituto McKinley, por lo que estaba... recayendo, por así decirlo.

Se puso una chaqueta y salió de su casa sin seguir un rumbo fijo. Decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad, era muy pronto y debería estar en clase en media hora, pero él no iba a aparecer hoy por ese sitio. Caminando sin dirección, llegó hasta las puertas del instituto McKinley. No era su intención ir todavía, pero ya que no tenía nada que hacer, decidió comenzar su misión.

En la puerta se cruzó con una chica. Se chocaron y a la chica se le cayeron los libros al suelo.

- Lo siento, déjame ayudarte - dijo muy sonriente mientras ayudaba a la chica a recoger los libros.

- Te lo agradezco pero, todos sabemos la realidad de estas ocasiones cuando un chico y una chica se chocan y quiero que sepas que tengo novio - soltó ella de repente.

Blaine rió levemente.

- Soy gay - dijo aún riendo.

Ella también rió.

- Lo siento, a veces soy un poco impulsiva. Me llamo Rachel Berry.

- Blaine Anderson.

Tras recoger los libros, estaba decidido a marcharse, ya que todos iban a entrar y no podría espiar esa mañana, y seguir vagando por la ciudad buscando algo interesante que hacer, pero Rachel le detuvo.

- ¡Espera! - dijo haciendo que se girara - Has dicho que eres gay, ¿no? ¿Tienes novio?

- Que va - respondió riendo por el atrevimiento de Rachel.

- Verás, tengo un amigo que también es gay. Está muy deprimido y me gustaría que intentases animarle, si no es mucho pedir.

- ¿Quieres que...?

- No, no pienses mal. No tenéis que salir juntos, solo tienes que hablar con él y animarle un poco. Como los dos sois gays os entenderéis muy bien - dijo Rachel sonriendo.

- Eso no es un insulto, ¿verdad? - bromeó Blaine.

- Claro que no, él es muy amigo mío, no tengo ningún problema con los homosexuales. Es más, yo tengo dos padres - dijo riendo.

- Está bien, lo haré - accedió.

- Te lo presentaré más tarde, se llama Kurt Hummel.

En ese momento sonó el timbre del instituto McKinley y Rachel se dirigió a dentro rápidamente para no llegar tarde a clase. Blaine siguió rondando por allí cerca, como haciendo una visita a los alrededores del instituto. Se sentó en una de las mesas que había en el patio y sacó su teléfono móvil. Se puso a hablar con un amigo suyo que se supone que debería estar en clase.

Allí estuvo un buen rato, pero levantó la vista cuando oyó a alguien llorando. Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia donde se oía el llanto. En el primer peldaño de la escalera que tenía enfrente se encontraba un chico castaño. Blaine bajó las escaleras hasta llegar donde estaba él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó.

- Sí, claro - respondió limpiándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Nada, es solo que... - empezó a reírse un poco - No aguanto que todas las canciones sean de amor, ¿sabes? Eso es todo lo que necesito... algo de amor.

Blaine se extrañó un poco de su respuesta.

- Bueno... no todas las canciones tienen que ver con el amor.

El chico giró la cabeza y Blaine pudo ver sus ojos de color azul grisáceo. La verdad es que su color de ojos no era muy definido, era un color bastante especial.

- Me llamo Kurt Hummel - dijo dándole la mano.

- Blaine Anderson.

Le estrechó la mano y se dieron un apretón, seguido de algunas risas por parte de los dos, probablemente por la forma tan extraña en que se habían conocido. De repente recordó que... Kurt Hummel era el nombre que Rachel le había dicho antes cuando se encontraron en la puerta del instituto. A partir de ahora la misión de Blaine era animar a ese chico.

- Debería volver a clase - dijo Kurt.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no. Acabas de estar llorando, ahora lo que debes hacer es dar una vuelta y divertirte - dijo.

- ¿Tú crees? No sé... ¿saltarme las clases? - preguntó dudoso - Nunca lo había hecho y...

- Venga, será divertido.

Blaine vio como Kurt aún dudaba un poco. Pero al final accedió.

- Está bien - dijo sonriendo.

Blaine le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Esa mañana la pasarían juntos, cosa que animaba mucho a Kurt. Por su parte, Blaine solo estaba haciéndole un favor a una amiga... bueno, técnicamente le estaba haciendo un favor a su nuevo amigo al animarle. Eso sí, Blaine no sabía que Kurt era parte del coro al que debía espiar y sabotear... La cuestión es que eso podría convertirse en algo más que un simple favor...

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero que me dejen un review. Blaine es un poco OOC pero es necesario para que lo que viene en el futuro tenga sentido :P Además... ¿Quién no desea un Blaine rebelde? xD Este es uno de los pocos capítulos en los que no aparece ninguna canción.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos fanfictioneros! Bueno, este es la continuación del capítulo 2, ya que el 3 era lo que había ocurrido con Blaine en el capítulo 1. Un poco lioso, ¿no? :P Bah, seguro que pueden entenderlo sin problemas. Espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

**Por cierto... estoy rota por el 5x03. Ha sido un capítulo precioso, triste... no sé cuántas veces lloré pero... fueron muchas. Pero bueno...:**

**"The show must go... all over the place... or something"**

**Disclaimer: Ni la serie Glee ni sus actores me pertenecen, tampoco las canciones. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Un nuevo día, un nuevo sentimiento. Kurt se sentía diferente. Al día siguiente de haber conocido a Blaine se sentía entusiasmado, contento, atraído... Exacto, atraído. Pero después del día de ayer, se sentía diferente. Se sentía... enamorado. Ahora no estaba sonriendo, estaba suspirando. Ahora no estaba contento, estaba distraído. Ahora no estaba, sencillamente.

- ¡Kurt!

La voz de Finn le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Tío, ¿por qué estás tan distraído?

- No creo que te interese saberlo - dijo amablemente

Y estaba en lo cierto. Finn no era homófobo, pero no le gustaba hablar con su "hermano" gay sobre un chico del que estaba enamorado. Simplemente no le gustaba y eso Kurt lo sabía. Pero él insistió.

- En serio, ¿qué te pasa?

Kurt suspiró y accedió.

- He conocido a un chico y creo que estoy enamorado de él.

Eso tomó a Finn por sorpresa.

- Es inteligente, guapo, simpático... en serio me gusta y...

- Shh... - le cayó Finn cuando unos tíos del equipo de rugby pasaron por su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó cuando se fueron.

- Yo... no quiero que hables de estas cosas conmigo cuando hay gente delante.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de mí?

Finn pareció pensarlo un momento.

- Sí

Dicho esto se dirigió rápidamente al salón donde ensayaba el glee club, dejando a Kurt sorprendido por lo que su "amigo" le había dicho. Al día siguiente sería el duelo y las chicas ya lo tenían todo preparado. Los chicos aún no...

- Hey chicos - dijo el señor Schue - ¿Ya tenéis lista la canción?

- Siii - mintieron los chicos fingiendo entusiasmo. Las chicas no tuvieron que fingir porque ellas sí tenían su canción preparada.

- Perfecto, porque mañana es día de duelo, así que os convendría ensayar un poco.

- ¿Llevaremos la canción ganadora al estatal? - preguntó Rachel.

- Puede. Según la lista de canciones que tengamos este año.

Las clases terminaron y los chicos se quedaron pensando ideas para la canción. Todas las sugerencias de Kurt eran ignoradas por ser "demasiado gay" o de Lady Gaga. Decidieron pensarlo en solitario y exponer sus ideas el día siguiente por la mañana, antes del duelo. En realidad creían que no necesitaban ensayar... qué equivocados estaban.

Kurt salió rápidamente y se fue a su casa a prepararse para su... ¿salida de amigos? con Blaine... Habían salido cada día desde que se conocieron. No era ningún secreto que Kurt estaba enamorado de Blaine, pero... ¿y Blaine? ¿Estaba enamorado de Kurt?

- Espera aquí, iré a por unos refrescos - dijo Blaine.

Se dirigió hasta el bar que había a tan solo unos minutos del parque en el que se encontraban. Kurt recordó lo que Finn le había dicho... eso, realmente le hirió. Su casi hermano se avergonzaba de él por ser gay, era lo peor que le podrían haber dicho, y nunca se hubiese imaginado eso viniendo de él. Empezó a llorar ante ese recuerdo...

- Aquí estoy.

Blaine le dio un refresco a Kurt y luego le miró a los ojos...

- ¿Estás llorando? - le preguntó.

Kurt no aguantó más y se rompió. Empezó a llorar más fuerte y le contó a Blaine lo que había sucedido. Era un chico muy sensible y eso le había herido de verdad. Blaine se levantó del banco en el que estaban sentado y "obligó" a Kurt a levantarse, ya que le tenía cogido de las manos.

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
you know I'll take your hand

Blaine paró un momento y miró como aún tenía cogido a Kurt de las manos. Sonrió. Kurt levantó la mirada y le miró a los ojos.

When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..

La da da da, la da da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Kurt sonrió y limpió la lágrima que empezaba a caer por su mejilla... una lágrima de emoción.

- Gracias - es lo único que pudo decir.

- No tienes por qué darlas. Si te encuentras mal puedes contar conmigo - dijo sonriendo.

- Eso haré.

- Bueno, cambiemos de tema, no creo que debas pensar más en eso. No sé... ¿Estás en algún deporte o algo? - preguntó bebiendo de su refresco.

- Estoy en el coro - dijo orgulloso.

Al escuchar eso, Blaine escupió su refresco de repente. Eso no podía ser posible. Kurt estaba en New Directions... Simplemente no podía ser. ¿Cómo sabotear a un amigo que... que... le gusta?

* * *

**Love love love xD Aún no he visto el episodio porque estoy terminando la temporada 4, así que tendré que morderme las uñas mientras espero jaja Pero bueno, al final la veré igualmente así que poco importa cuándo. Bueno, excepto los malditos spoilers xD Dejen reviews y así nos vemos pronto!**

**(Canción: Avril Lavigne: Keep holding on.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Buenos días! Tengo mucho sueño hahaha Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado desde el primer capítulo, espero que os guste el siguiente :D Aquí está:  
**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Esa misma tarde todo se había complicado. Era algo que él no esperaba. Claro, ¿cómo esperar eso? Varios minutos después, ya no pudo contener la impotencia que sentía y simplemente se despidió de él. Hasta otro día.

Ahora Blaine recorría las calles cabizbajo. Es decir... se acababa de enterar de que el chico que le gusta es al que debe espiar, sacarle información y sabotear. ¿Alguien se sentiría bien con eso? No, claro que no. Y lo peor de todo es que no hay otra opción, si él no lo hace, le expulsarán del coro de Dalton. O algo peor... Es lo que tiene tener de "jefe" a Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian es engreído, egoísta, manipulador, malvado... Todo lo que quieras llamarle. También puede llegar a ser amable, pero nunca puedes confiar en él. Si le traicionas te puede pasar algo malo, y eso Blaine lo sabía. Y a él aún le costaba bastante creerse que hace tiempo estuvo enamorado de él... Menuda tontería. ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de ese malvado ser? Pero se acabó. Claro que sí, eso se acabó hace mucho. Ahora todo lo que sentía hacia él era odio, cada día más.

Lo peor es que él ya le había dicho a sus compañeros de Dalton que había conocido a un chico llamado Kurt Hummel. Es decir, todos sabían que Blaine estaba "saliendo" con un integrante del coro del McKinley... Todos menos el propio Blaine, ya que no se lo habían dicho.

Él estaba enfadado. ¿Cómo pueden sus amigos ocultarle algo así? ¿Dejar que se ilusione en vano? Ahora no puede darles la satisfacción de arruinarlo, claro que no. Seguiría viendo a Kurt sin ningún fin malvado y es algo que debería decir cuanto antes. Por eso se dirigió a Dalton a hablar con sus compañeros. Cuando llegó, abrió de un golpe la puerta del salón donde siempre se reunían, encontrándolos a todos ahí.

- Oye Sebastian - espetó molesto dirigiéndose hacia él - ¿Por qué no me dijisteis que Kurt formaba parte de Nuevas Iniciativas?

- Todos sabemos que si no lo sabías estarías más unido a él y sería más fácil sacarle información - respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Más fácil para quién? ¿Eh? ¡Más fácil para vosotros! - gritó enfadado.

Todos se callaron unos segundos.

- ¿Qué clase de amigos sois? ¿Por qué dejáis que me ilusione así y luego me lo arrebatáis? ¿Eh? - les retó.

- Nos da igual lo que digas - dijo Sebastian - Vas a seguir con esto aunque no quieras.

Blaine miró hacia todos sus compañeros con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y si me niego?

Sebastian se acercó a él y le dio un empujón que le sacó de la sala e hizo que cayera al suelo.

- Procura no negarte.

Dicho eso cerró la puerta en las narices de Blaine, que se levantó enfadado y pateó la puerta. Se dirigió en dirección a su casa mientras llovía. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, y empezó a cantar mientras caminaba solo por las calles.

_Every time we lie awake_  
_After every hit we take_  
_Every feeling that I get_  
_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake_  
_By every sigh and scream we make_  
_All the feelings that I get_  
_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you,_  
_Why do I love you?_  
_I hate everything about you,_  
_Why do I love you?_

_Every time we lie awake_  
_After every hit we take_  
_Every feeling that I get_  
_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you,_  
_Why do I love you?_  
_I hate everything about you,_  
_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you,_  
_Why do I love you?_

Llegó a su casa empapado de agua de lluvia y lágrimas. Tras abrir la puerta se encontró a su madre, algo muy raro ya que ella nunca se dignaba a aparecer por ahí. Aún así, se fue a su habitación ignorándola completamente. Se sentó en su cama de un tirón y se puso las manos en la cara, frustrado. Ahora mismo estaba en una encrucijada de la que no le será nada fácil salir... ¿Será capaz de dejar atrás su pasado por Kurt?

* * *

**Siento que el capítulo sea tan corto pero es necesario para poder separar bien los hechos de la historia. Aún así espero que os haya gustado y dejéis reviews :D ¡Hasta pronto!**

**(Canción: Three Days Grace: I hate everything about you.)**


End file.
